Celebi's Diary
by Celebi Dumbledore
Summary: Celebi Dumbledore, granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and niece of Voldemort, releases herself from fulfilling her duty as a death eater and turns to Harry's arms. What will happen to her promised marriage and love to Draco?


Harry Potter and Celebi's Diary v. 1  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Sorcerer's Stone  
  
  
  
When Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, was still at his younger years, he adored a average witch named Miranda Goshawk. The couple got married after their seventh year of studying and had a son later after Miranda started to write her book. They named the boy Albert Dumbledore, and in fact, like his father, were a very bright wizard. After five years of happiness, Miranda died of an unknown ailment. The misfortune stole Albert's hope. He started to disobey his father and do everything on his own. He became evil.  
  
During Albert's years at school, he met a witch of a very feared race. Her name was Trisha May Riddle. Trisha was the sister of the young Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Like her brother, she was very clever and evil. Albert actually fell in love with her. Trisha realized it and decided to play a nasty little game of playing his heart. She pretended to love him and agreed to wed. Albus was not in favor of this act and proclaimed, "If you marry her - don't forget I'm not your father anymore. And - and remember that I do not know you! Go!" Albert, unaffected, continued his willingness and married Trisha. Unfortunately, the witches and wizards fear of Trisha's evilness and banished the both of them. Since the couple had no other choice, they started to live in the muggle world and later realized that she was bearing a child.  
  
After nine months or so, Albert and Trisha had a daughter. They named her Celebi Dumbledore. In the child's first year of living, Voldemort's defeat was proclaimed and due to that, the Dumbledore couple lost all their belongings and went to Albus for help. But Dumbledore pretended to not know them, forcing the evilness inside Trisha reign over her. She grabbed her wand and recited, "Avada Kedavra!" But Dumbledore was not a fool, he was able to avoid the spell and was able to grab his wand in time. Then he did something he cannot do to anybody else, he apparated Trisha to a different dimension, making her disappear forever.  
  
Albert was enraged; he then grabbed his wand from his pocket and challenged his own father for a duel. He cried. "Expelliarmus!" "Stupefy!" Dumbledore said. Albert was both stunned and defeated. Albus was willing to forgive him, but the stubborn Albert announced. "No father - don't go near me! I - I - I would rather die than live being a fool full of defeat!" He pointed his wand against himself and cried. "Avada Kedavra!" Then there came a huge green light and he was sprawled to the ground. Albus knew that he was dead.  
  
Albus decided to look for his granddaughter, which took him several days. Meanwhile, Trisha informed Voldemort about Celebi from the different dimension, and said that he should get Celebi first. But Voldemort tricked her and sucked her soul for himself. This deed gave him enough power to enter bodies of living creatures and persuade them. He then communicated to Lucius Malfoy, a death eater and ordered him that his son, Draco Malfoy was the chosen one to marry Celebi in the future. Malfoy was very much pleased with the idea he accepted it. Dumbledore was able to find Celebi, and since that day onward, he raised her as a bright, yet evil grandchild. Celebi secretly started communicating to Voldemort since she found out about his evil uncle, because Dumbledore haven't told her the truth.  
  
After eleven whole years, Celebi's physical features became more pleasant. She has long, shiny-black hair, round, deep-blue eyes, and a dark complexion. Currently, it was time for Celebi to start studying at Hogwarts. Dumbledore let her grab her things at Diagon Alley and in fact, gave her a Nimbus Two Thousand, a famous broom during Celebi's first and second years. At last, September first came and it was time for the Sorting Hat to sort. As Celebi's last name starts with a letter D, she was one of the first people to be sorted. She was sorted to Slytherin just like Parkinson, Bulstrode and of course Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy who approached her with excitement. Celebi knew who he was and started to like him. They were in a very serious conversation regarding Voldemort when they suddenly heard Harry Potter's name.  
  
Celebi's eyes narrowed, Malfoy saw it. Celebi's narrowed eyes made him shiver from fright. Malfoy can feel great anger and evilness around her; he thought Dumbledore felt it too, because he was staring at Celebi during that moment. After the sorting, the feast began and Celebi was back to normal. Malfoy persuaded Crabbe, Goyle and her to insult Potter as much as possible. She agreed gloomily, thinking of amusing herself for a bit. They walked across the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and went straight toward Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Malfoy said something to them that Celebi did not felt like understanding; she was very much focused on Harry's scar. Hermione was staring at her too; she isn't pleased with the way Celebi's looking at him. "What are you staring at Dumbledore?" Ron said sarcastically. "Nothing weasel, now just shut up." Celebi answered coolly. "Yeah red head, is something wrong about staring? Or are you just jealous Celebi's not looking at you? What a bummer." Malfoy inserted. "Oooh, looks like Malfoy has found a girlfriend!" Ron teased. "Don't be jealous Weasley, you should know by now that no girl would ever like you." Celebi said with a nasty smile. Ron stood up from his chair and attempted to attack Celebi. But Harry and Hermione grabbed him in the arms.  
  
"Can't stand up on your own eh?" Malfoy said. "Ha! Come back to me when you can then!" Suddenly, Professor McGonagall walked past them; Malfoy and the others had to return. "Why did you do that?!" Ron quarreled. "Well you aren't supposed to do that! Let him do anything to you. He'll be the one punished." Hermione reasoned. Then Dumbledore announced them to go to their dormitories and sleep.  
  
The head boys and girls lead the way to their common rooms.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Chamber of Secrets  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch team was searching for a new beater for their first Quidditch match for this year. Celebi loves Quidditch like Malfoy and considered herself for an audition. Fortunately, she was the best hitter in the house that she was hired on the spot. Even though Malfoy and Celebi's relationship became more than friends, Malfoy envied her for being accepted. So he bullied his father, Lucius Malfoy, to get enough Nimbus Two Thousand and One broomsticks, a newer version of the Nimbus Two Thousand, to persuade the team to let him be the new seeker. His plan succeeded, and the team let him be the new seeker.  
  
During their match with Gryffindor, Celebi saw the rouge bludger that kept on chasing Harry. Celebi wanted to prove to everyone and to herself that she was the best beater ever. She flew towards Harry and looked for the bludger, and then she saw it. She gripped her club in her hands tightly and swung it. But she missed; she lost her balance and nearly fell off her broom. She got back to her broom and then Harry ducked her. Both of them fell to the ground.  
  
Celebi opened her eyes in disbelief in the hospital wing. Beside her were the semi-worried eyes of Malfoy and the worthless bodies of Crabbe and Goyle. "Celebi, are you okay? Does anything hurt? Tell me." Malfoy asked worriedly. "No I'm fine honestly. But um - what happened? Did we win?" Celebi asked while sitting up from bed. "I hate to say this, but no. But at least your okay, I mean that Potter deserves to be expelled after what he did to you." Malfoy said while assisting Celebi. "What did he do to me?" Celebi asked curiously. "He grabbed you after he was hit by that rouge bludger. Maybe he thinks that if he's going to fall so does you." Malfoy said with a grunt. "Did he get the snitch?" "Oh, don't criticize me. He got the snitch before he fell. I think he just became lucky." "He tried to save me." Celebi muttered. "What? What did you say?" "I tried to help him with the bludger - but I lost my balance - and it nearly hit me - but he saved me and we fell." "Did I hear it wrong or you really tried to help him?" "I really tried to help him." "Are you NUTS?! Why?" "I just wanted to that's all." Celebi lied. Just then, Madame Pomfrey entered the room and shooed Malfoy and the rest out.  
  
After their last class the next day, Celebi sped up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked. "Bite your ears weasel!" Celebi replied with narrowed eyes. Then he turned to Harry and asked. "Potter - can we talk? Fast! Weasley's going to eat me alive. Ooh, scary!"  
  
"I hope I can, but I don't think your that tasty. You know - only skin and bones!" Ron said. "But, isn't skin and bones better than an ugly, red-haired git like you?" Celebi confirmed. "Why you!" Ron said, getting his wand from his pocket. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk to you!" Harry declared to Celebi. "Hermione, grab him for a while will you?" He added towards Hermione. Hermione said something that sounded like whatever and grabbed Ron in the arm and dragged him towards the entrance hall. Harry knew she was disappointed, because he heard Ron scream.  
  
"Look - keep it fast because I don't really like talking to you. And of course to avoid Ron from killing you." Harry said quickly that he nearly choked. "Well I can kill that nut-head faster. Oh, anyway, I want to thank you for saving me." Celebi replied with a nasty smile. "So???" Harry asked curiously. "Why in Voldemort's name did you save me?" "I didn't really save you. It just happens that the snitch is near you when that stupid bludger tried to kill me. "Oh - is that all?" "Yeah - is there supposed to be something else?" "Er - nothing of course. Yeah nothing - bye!" Celebi sped up towards the Slytherin common room and left Harry alone.  
  
"What am I doing? I mean - of course there isn't anything more. I mean - were just friends. No - were not even friends. Oh." Celebi bumped at Malfoy's chest. "Sorry Draco." "Are you okay dear? You're not yourself today." Malfoy asked caringly. "I'm okay, maybe the shot on the head that I got from the fall is still in me." "Do you want to go to the Hospital wing? I mean - I can carry you there." "That's sweet of you Draco dear, but no, I'm okay." Said Celebi irritatedly. "Very well then." Draco leaned himself towards Celebi and kissed her which seemed to last for ten seconds.  
  
The next Saturday morning, Celebi woke up early. She was hoping of escaping Malfoy's arms and maybe find Harry and his gang. She was muttering something in her mind while eating. Celebi never really liked sudden kisses and too much caring. She's a type of girl who wants to live on her own and mind her own things. She isn't really a girl who wants people to be sweet and gentle to her, instead, she wants people to be challenging to her, just like Harry.  
  
When she arrived at the Entrance Hall, Celebi heard the voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I think she likes you." Celebi heard a voice whom she thinks was Ron's. "I don't think so, because she has Malfoy already right?" Celebi heard Hermione. "Could we just have a different topic? I don't really like Dumbledore you know. Except of course the professor." Celebi knew it was Harry's voice; it made her quite disappointed. "What are you three dung-heads talking about?" Celebi said as she entered the scene. "Talking about a girl who looked like a Hungarian Horntail named Celebi." Hermione said irritably. "Well I believe you look like a bearded Ridgeback with a pair of big teeth Granger." Celebi replied.  
  
"I know you just wanted a fight Celebi - a fight to expel me. Accio Wand!" Hermione shouted after grabbing her wand. In a few seconds, Celebi's wand (It was a dragon heartstring, cedar, and 13 inches. Her wand before was a phoenix feather, redwood, and 8 ¾ inches. It was changed just a year ago because the ministry confiscated it for some reason.) Came zooming towards Hermione's hand, but Celebi approached her and punched her on the nose. "Cry mudblood!" she said after the punch. Hermione's nose was broken, and it was bleeding very much. Suddenly, Proffesor Snape arrived and saw Hermione's nose. "What's the matter with your nose Granger?" he asked, glancing slightly at Celebi who smiled nastily. "Dumbledore punched me!" cried Hermione. "Well you attacked me first!" Celebi quickly said after Hermione. "She wouldn't if you didn't call her a mudblood! Duh!" Ron said back. "You have a point there Weasley." Snape said. "But I believe that Celebi here was only telling the truth - and there is nothing wrong about saying true thoughts, right?" "Professor, talking about truth, kinda tell us what truth means to you?" Harry asked sarcastically. He thought that if Snape wants and only claims unfalse data, then he should also start being honest.  
  
"Do you have a point there, Potter?" Snape asked wearing his creepy stare. "Certainly.. I wanna know if you were telling true things since last year. Professor." Harry said coolly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor.. each." Snape said impatiently. "What?! You can't do that! We haven't done anything!" Ron reasoned. "Granger, hand me over Celebi's wand. It's against the rules to get other wizards' wands." Snape said. Hermione handed over Celebi's wand. "Now get along then. I don't want to see your faces anymore." Snape shooed them away.  
  
"He just made that rule up! What a liar!" Ron said while he and Harry went with Hermione to the Hospital Wing. "But how come Celebi didn't say anything when we were arguing with that giant-nosed." Hermione wondered. "I dunno, maybe he really likes you." Ron said while grinning towards Harry. "Yeah, shut up!" Harry joked along.  
  
Chapter Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban  
  
"I Really saw him! Sirius Black tried to kill me!" Ron told all of the Gryffindor house members in the Potions Dungeon at their Potions Class on Tuesday with the Slytherins. He was attacked last night by, whom he think was, Sirius Black. "He was holding this big knife, ready to kill me!" Ron continued. Ron became a few-days-famous kid because of what happened to him. Harry knew he was happy, Ron always wanted to become famous. "Are you sure Weasley?" Celebi asked sarcastically to Ron. "Well of course I am! Too bad he didn't choose you as a victim! I thought he hates broom-haired girls!" Ron shouted. "Of course he won't, silly! Because I'm the one who ordered him!" Celebi pretended. She thought she could chill them for a little bit. "You mean you're the one who let Black in?" Hermione asked, slightly trembling. "Of course I did! An easy thing to do to get rid of gits." Celebi said coolly. "Why didn't you choose me then?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione. "I prefer torturing my worst enemies - that's all." Celebi said. Then suddenly Malfoy entered the dungeon.  
  
"Having a little talk with Potter - dear?" Malfoy asked annoyingly. "When did ever, you become sweet Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Ever since you were predicted to die." Malfoy answered. Harry had been predicted his death by Professor Trelawney ever since their first divination lessons. Harry finds it very much annoying. "You see, we've been rejoicing for a little bit. So I've decided to alter a small amount of my personality." Malfoy added. "Oh did you? Why, I don't see any difference." Hermione smartly asked.  
  
"You're seeing your teeth Granger, not Malfoy." Celebi said. Just then, Professor Snape entered the Potions dungeons. "Back to your seats everyone!" He ordered. "Enjoy your happiness of being famous Weasley, while it last!" Malfoy snarled and laughed. Celebi giggled and left with Malfoy at last.  
  
The next few weeks of Celebi weren't that exciting. First, Buckbeak, a Hippogriff, attacked Malfoy on the arm then, she was forced to be Harry's partner at Potions class since Malfoy was injured. "How was your week Celebi?" Malfoy asked Celebi when they were at the Slytherin common room alone with Crabbe and Goyle. Everybody went early to bed. Crabbe and Goyle were at one corner of the room eating Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. "How were your weeks?" Malfoy asked caringly to Celebi. "Very stupid.." Celebi answered sleepily. "It was that gigantic, Hagrid's fault all along! If he didn't ordered that Hippogriff to attack me!" Malfoy quarreled. "Actually, he doesn't have something to do with.you insulted Buckbeak." Celebi said drowsily. She was so sleepy that she fell down on the couch and fell asleep. Malfoy went up the boys' dormitory and grabbed an extra blanket. He returned to Celebi's sleeping beauty and wrapped her with it. "Good night Young Dark Lord." Malfoy muttered and kissed Celebi on the forehead. He called for Crabbe and Goyle and went to sleep.  
  
Celebi dreamed that night of something which kept on bothering her mind. During their Care of Magical Creatures Class a few weeks ago with Hagrid, they were brought to a cage of a bunch of Hippogriffs. One's name is Buckbeak. Hagrid was explaining all about Hippogriffs to the Gryffindor members. He said that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures and can't accept being insulted. The rider should bow low, and when the Hippogriff bows too, then he can touch it. Hagrid offered Harry to try. Harry went towards Buckbeak and bowed low. At first he thought Buckbeak does not like him, but then Buckbeak lowered his head to the ground.  
  
Harry then patted Buckbeak on the head and rode it. He flew high on the sky and went back to the ground. "Now why don't everyone try it? Come on now, approach one Hippogriff per pair and do what Harry did." Hagrid said. She and Malfoy approached Buckbeak. Malfoy was muttering something to her that sounded like I can do it if he can. Malfoy bowed low like Harry and so did her. Buckbeak bowed too. Malfoy sat on its back before she can, which made her quite disappointed of Malfoy's rudeness. She was ready to climb when suddenly Malfoy insulted Buckbeak. It attacked Malfoy on the arm. It was about to attack her too when suddenly, Harry ducked her and Hagrid wrestled it.  
  
She stared long towards Harry who was beside her lying too. She wanted to say thanks but only blank words came out from her mouth. Just then, Malfoy gave out a scream and she got to her feet and went towards him. And then she woke up from her deep dream.  
  
It was already nine in the morning and Malfoy was there beside her at the couch. He had been trying to wake her up all morning for breakfast. "Sorry, I fell asleep last night." Celebi apologized. "Nah, just forget 'bout it. Come on for breakfast." Malfoy said. They went down to the Great Hall and saw the flocking Hogwarts students eating breakfast at their assigned tables. Celebi saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table eating their toasts and eggs. "Nice morning isn't it? Bright and sunny." Malfoy said as they sat on their chairs at the Slytherin table. Celebi realized that Malfoy wasn't himself today. "Duh! You don't appreciate a bright and sunny day!" Celebi sniggered. "Now I do!" Malfoy boasted. "Huh? I don't get you." Celebi stated. "At last I can give it." Malfoy mumbled. "Give what? And to whom are you giving it? C'mon I'm getting annoyed." Celebi said annoyingly. "Later." Malfoy said and started eating his bacon. "Whatever!" Celebi said. She was becoming impatient about this.  
  
After eating breakfast, Malfoy dragged Celebi outside the Hogwarts lawn. "What in the? Why did you bring me here? I'm getting furious Draco!" Celebi said. "It's this." Malfoy said. Then he put out something inside his pocket and showed it to Celebi. "This is for you." Malfoy continued. It was a beautiful necklace with a bright green emerald as an accent. "It isn't my birthday. What's this for??" Celebi questioned. She seemed uninterested. "Oh nothing. I just thought that we haven't had much sweetness this past few months." Malfoy said. Celebi was about to say that she was very much comfortable with the idea but she dared not. It's nice to make fun with Malfoy even just for once, she thought. "Okay, thanks. But you see, I don't have a gift for you right now." Celebi said. "Forget it." Malfoy said as he tied the necklace around her neck.  
  
Chapter Four: The Goblet of Fire, Part One  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Celebi asked Harry while they were talking privately at the Entrance Hall. Celebi was able to ask a word with Harry while he and Hermione were eating lunch at the Gryffindor table one weekend. Celebi wanted to know why Harry kept on saving her life, since it was the second time Harry saved her life since their second year. "Doing what?" Harry questioned, his eyes were on the emerald necklace of Celebi, which glimmered brightly against the light of the room. "Saving my life! Ever since that rogue bludger tried to kill you, you've been saving my life." Celebi said quickly. Harry sighed and said, "I dun'no. Well, maybe - um - It's because." "Because?" Celebi asked. She was hoping that Harry would say the words she wants him to say. "Because I want to. That's all." Harry said. "Oh- that's all?" Celebi asked. "Actually- nnno." Harry answered.  
  
"Then, what else?" Celebi asked, moving her hands. "Why are you asking? This is stupid you know." Harry said turning back. "I know.It's- it's just that- I- oh, forget it!" Celebi turned her back too. "I hate you!!!" she continued and ran towards the Slytherin Tower. "Celebi, wait!" Harry called guiltily. He ran after Celebi, but couldn't catch her up. She was a very fast runner. "Celebi, stop!" Harry called again after turning right. "Go away!!!" Celebi replied. "I don't need you!"  
  
Harry was about to tell her something afterward, but she disappeared. Celebi was nowhere in sight. She might have turned the other way, he thought. Harry was hopeless so he turned back. While walking, he was regretting what he said. He should have shown his feelings towards her. Other than Cho Chang, he had been having these very strange feelings for Celebi. Although they have no previous records of being friendly to each other, he really thinks that there is something special within her. There must be a little kindness inside her heart; after all, she's Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter right?  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked she saw Harry drawing nearer the Gryffindor table. Ron wasn't there since he was jealous about Harry being a great drag of attention. "Nothing!" Harry said hopelessly. "Then what are you furious about?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry sighed and said, "I haven't told you a secret; my secret." He paused for a while and continued, "I have been having these feelings towards this certain girl." "Who, Cho Chang? - I already know." Hermione figured. "No- someone else. Someone you know very well." Harry said very eagerly. "Oooh! Don't tell me it's- its." said Hermione in a semi-shocked face. "Yes it is. Now don't laugh please." Harry shyly said. His face turned bright red.  
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted. "Ye- no!!! Not Ron!" Harry quickly said. He nearly slapped Hermione at the back; but was able to get a hold of him. "Then who? He's the only person I know very well!" Hermione shrugged. "Celebi." Harry whispered in a low voice. "WHAT?! Harry- are you serious?!" Hermione shouted. "Do I look like joking?" Harry asked seriously. "Oh well. Goodbye. Gotta go to the library." Hermione finally said and stood up from her chair and left Harry alone. "Well go then! Leave me alone! JUST LIKE RON!" Harry called out. He was very sad.  
  
That night, Harry wasn't able to sleep very well. He kept on dreaming of what Celebi and Hermione said, and also Ron. Everyone left him; he was all alone now and the first task will happen tomorrow. He was about to face a Hungarian Horntail and there is no one to cry for him if he dies.  
  
Meanwhile, at the girls' dormitory at the Slytherin tower, Celebi wasn't able to sleep too. She was thinking of what she said that morning. "I shouldn't have denied it. I really like him." Celebi thought. "I should have told him the truth; or perhaps, I shouldn't have run." It was already three in the morning when she finally fell asleep.  
  
After their Potions class the next day, all the students were brought to the venue where the first task was to happen. Celebi saw four dragons a Normal Welsh-Green, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short-Snout and of course, a Hungarian Horntail. Ludo Bagman was explaining them the mechanics about the dragons and the golden eggs when Celebi saw the other three champions; it was Viktor Krum, a Bulgarian seeker who played at the previous Quidditch World Cup and is currently enrolled at Durmstrang, a school in Bulgaria. Fleur Delacour, a half-veela girl who studies at Beauxbatons, a school in France, and of course, Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hogwarts student who belongs in Hufflepuff. All the dragons looked fiercer than a Norweigan Ridgeback, a dragon that Hagrid used to own. She wasn't shocked as much as the other students were. She was very much used to it; being the right hand of Voldemort means handling dragons, trolls, dementors and giants.  
  
Since Harry's name came out from the Goblet of Fire, he is one of the champions who'll be facing the dragons. But something really bothers her; it was what is the fact that Harry was about to face a Hungarian Horntail. It was a specie, which is definitely new to Harry. As she saw Diggory's half-face burn, she couldn't think of anything less worse that might happen to Harry.  
  
At last the long wait ended and Harry's turn came. She was right; he was going to face the Horntail. As Harry called for his Firebolt, she felt Malfoy's hand hold hers. "Not now Draco!" Celebi screamed through the noise. She shook her hands to get rid of Malfoy's "What's into you?" Malfoy asked, removing his hand from Celebi's "Scram off!" Celebi shooed him. Malfoy had no choice, so he left with Crabbe and Goyle and went near Pansy, who went pink when Malfoy talked to her. Celebi saw Harry avoid the first fire-blow of the Horntail. She realized his plan and decided to help. She let out a loud, cold hiss, which was heard by every student around her. They looked frighteningly at her, but she ignored them, instead she continued her charm and fortunately, the dragon was distracted and it looked at her. She seemed to be scaring it, because it backed away from its eggs. At last, she heard the loud cheers of the students; Harry got the golden egg.  
  
As Harry went down from his broom, Celebi saw his wound and approached him. It seems like Ron wasn't angry with Harry anymore, because she saw Hermione and Ron rushing at him too, but suddenly, Malfoy blocked her way. "Honey, can we talk? Please?" he said with his sweet voice towards Celebi. She sighed and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione for a while but they were gone. They must've gone to the Hospital Tent to heal Harry's wounds. "Okay." She said sadly to Malfoy.  
  
The next thing Celebi knew is that she was now at the Slytherin Common Room with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. They were sitting at the softest couch in the room. "Why are we here?" Celebi asked sternly and looked coldly at Pansy who was now trying to clutch Malfoy's arms. "Get a grip Pansy- well we're here for a session." Malfoy said. "Session? Look, I have no time for this certain rubbish of yours." Celebi finished. "Rubbish? Is a plan to ruin Potter's evening at the Yule ball rubbish? Huh!" Pansy annoyingly said. "Whatever you call it." Celebi answered coolly.  
  
"Pansy, stop annoying Celebi!" Malfoy scolded and seated beside Celebi. "Oh! I've had it! Enough of this nonsense, I'm leaving!" Celebi said and left the room. "Well go then! Nobody needs you here!" Pansy shouted. Celebi didn't like the idea of ruining Harry's moments ever since she had real feelings for him. "Celebi!" she heard someone call. "Look! I've told you I have no time for that-" Then Celebi saw Harry. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." She said quickly to avoid Harry from leaving. "Celebi, I lied. I wasn't saving you all these time for nothing. I was- was saving you- because- because I- I think I like you Celebi." Harry said with a slight smile.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me all these time? Why only now?" Celebi asked. "I was scared. Dun'no why. But I think it's because you were Voldemort's, you know." Harry said. "But Harry, there is nothing to be scared about. I- I like you too. Yes Harry I do." Celebi said slowly. "O Celebi." Harry said while seizing Celebi's arm. "I love you." Then suddenly, he pressed his lips slowly towards Celebi's.  
  
Celebi was having joy in her heart, for finally, her dream came true. After a few seconds, they released each other's arms and walked hand-in-hand towards the Hogwarts lawn outside. It was very quiet now, since everyone went to bed early for the upcoming class tomorrow. They were in a very deep talk about each other when Celebi heard Malfoy calling her name. "Oh no, he's here. You gotta hide." She said with a panicked voice. "No, you go. Over there, behind the bushes." He said and pointed at a dense amount of bushes behind them.  
  
Celebi ran towards the bushes and hid behind it. Then, she heard Malfoy talk to Harry. "Potter, have you seen my Celebi?" Malfoy asked annoyingly. "Certainly not Malfoy." Harry replied annoyingly too. "Well, if you see her, kindly tell her that I'll be waiting for her at the common room." Malfoy said and turned back. But suddenly, he turned in front of him again. "Oh and before I forget, there's something wrong with your mouth." Malfoy added, turned back and laughed. When he vanished in the darkness, Celebi approached Harry and saw that there really is something wrong with his mouth. His lips have a smudged blood red lipstick on it. "Ooops, sorry Harry." Celebi said and cleaned it with her handkerchief. Harry realized that the hanky was charmed, because the moment Celebi wiped his mouth, the hanky had a blood red stain on it. Then Celebi blew it and within a second, the stain blew away like light chips of paper. "Grandpa charmed it. He said it'd be useful sometimes." Celebi said and giggled.  
  
"Hey, it's getting late now. I think you should go to bed. Your pretty face will be ruined." Harry said sweetly while holding her face. "Why not try telling that to Chang. She'll love it." Celebi joked; removing Harry's hand from her cheek. "How'd you know I like her? I didn't tell you." Harry questioned. "I know everything! Tee hee!" Celebi said. "I know how much you like her better than you do to me." She continued seriously and stared longingly at Harry. "Celebi, enough about this stuff. Don't hurt yourself." Harry said. "I'm not hurting myself. I just wonder; do you really like me, or that Cho Chang?" she said angrily. "Celebi, why are you saying this?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Because I love you Harry. And I don't want you loving anybody else but me." She said soothingly. "But I don't love anyone else. With Cho, it's only a crush." Harry lied. He still likes Cho, though not as much as Celebi's. "Cho? When did ever you use first-name terms?" Celebi asked curiously, with a raised eyebrow. "Never- I just want to call her that." Harry said. "Yeah, like you call me Dumbledore." Celebi said disappointingly. "Celebi, remember this: forget about the past and mind about our future. Now that we know each other's feelings, we have nothing to worry about." Harry said. "Yeah, except Malfoy. He's gonna rip your head off if he finds out." Celebi said. "If you say it. Listen, are we in this together?" Harry asked. "Yes." Celebi replied. "Then promise me, swear to me that whatever happens, we will never leave each other. Okay?" Harry said. "Certainly." Celebi smiled while talking.  
  
At last, they bid goodbye to each other and went to their towers. Harry made sure that Celebi'd arrive safely at her tower, (as if there's something dangerous going on) Celebi insisted not to because she really hates sweet guys. "You don't really have to do this. I can handle myself pretty well, in fact better than you can ever be to me." She boasted with her arms knotted. They were at the Slytherin Portrait Hole currently. "Yeah!" Harry said sarcastically. "As if I'll let you be alone!" he joked. "You've always left me alone! Remember???" Celebi teased. "Celebi!" Harry seized her at once. Harry couldn't deny to himself that Celebi is a real good teaser.  
  
Finally, (at last!) Celebi hugged Harry for the last time and went inside the tower. She realized that the common room fireplace was still lit and a student's shadow was coming from the couch. "Still awake huh? - Night, night!" Celebi said to the person without knowing whom it was. "I believe, you can't go to bed yet." The person said, and turned the couch around; it was Draco Malfoy, her fiancé. "What?" Celebi asked to herself curiously, and realized that it was Malfoy. "Oh! Goo' nigh' Ma'foy!" she continued while yawning. "Where on earth have you been?" Malfoy asked, pressing on every word. "I've been waiting here for you!" he shouted. "How dare you shout at me, you- servant!" Celebi shouted back with enraged eyes. Malfoy felt at once what he had felt during their first day feast at their first year. He was kind of frightened then; Celebi's scary aura makes him so nervous. "You have no right to ask me certain questions! You're just my pesky servant!" Celebi warned, her deep blue eyes were kind of burning, and Malfoy was frightened. "S- sorry. I- I'll n- never d- do it a- gain!" Malfoy apologized. "F- forg- g- give me ma- master!" he continued trembling.  
  
Then Celebi raised one of her eyebrows, turned back and went up to the girls' dormitory. Celebi lied on her four-poster bed. "It happened again." she said quietly to herself. Celebi has been experiencing moments when she cannot control herself anymore. Once, she gave a Cruciatus Curse on a certain wizard who tried to stop her from passing on this certain area. Just last summer, she accidentally killed three fully-grown wizards because they didn't let her enter knock-turn alley because of her past record. Professor Dumbledore kept this as a secret to everyone except for the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry confiscated Celebi's previous wand, it was a phoenix feather, redwood and 8 ¾ inches, but due to Dumbledore's help, Celebi's case cleared and allowed her to get a new wand, a dragon heartstring, cedar, and 13 inches, which she is using now, and continue her schooling at Hogwarts.  
  
The next day, during their Potions Class, Professor Snape, their House Head, announced the upcoming Yule Ball this Christmas. "All the fourth years and above levels, are expected to come at the upcoming Yule Ball on the twenty-fifth of December. Everybody must have a partner for the rest of the evening and may I remind all of you that all the lower levels may not participate themselves on this event, unless, someone from a higher level invites them. Dismissed!"  
  
Everybody gave whispers to their seatmates and friends during that moment. Celebi can see their happiness, especially Malfoy who seemed to be approaching her with a smile, which reached his ears. "Celebi!" he called at her, at the Great Hall, shouting. Crabbe and Goyle were catching up at him. "Hi there! I know you're still mad about last night. But, can you be my partner at the ball?" he apologized with a smile. Celebi made a smile too since Malfoy looked funny in his smile. Yet, something's bugging her mind, Harry.  
  
"Draco, can we just talk later? I'm not feeling very well today." Celebi lied. She doesn't want to hurt Malfoy's feelings. Then suddenly, she heard Pansy call Malfoy from the crowd. "Okay then- see you later." said Malfoy, his smile disappeared, but it seemed to return when he talked to Pansy. Celebi left the room and went towards the Entrance Hall, sobbing. Then she saw three figures smiling at her. It was Ron, Hermione and Harry. It looks like Harry's two friends already knows about what happened last night, because instead of great disgust on their faces, smiles were placed.  
  
"Harry!" Celebi cried as she sped up towards them. He ran quickly, as fast as she could, and when she reached him, Harry clutched her in his arms. Then Ron said to Hermione, "I really don't like love stories." Hermione grinned at Ron and called out at them, "Guys! Don't you think that's long enough, hehe." Then Ron grinned back at her. Harry led Celebi towards them saying, "Guys, meet my new friend, Celebi." Celebi covered her mouth to hide her laughs. "Hiya!" Hermione and Ron said together. They were kind of laughing too. "What's so funny?" Harry asks looking at Celebi, then at Ron and Hermione then back to Celebi again. "Nothing!" The three of them said altogether. Harry was so curious what's so funny about that he kept on asking them why while they were walking towards Hagrid's Cabin, they've decided to visit him.  
  
"Oh Harry, we're just giving our friendly laughs to each other, since we were not that close before." Hermione said. "Yeah Harry, just laughing!" Celebi said still giggling. Then she continued to Hermione, "What happened to the punch I gave you?" Suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing, and said, "Oh, it gave a real mess on my clothes. I was very furious then, but yet, it was so funny!" and laughed again, louder than ever. "We never realized how stupid we were once before!" Ron inserted. "You know, red-head!" he added, this time imitating Celebi's voice. Celebi laughed harder than Hermione and fell down on the floor. Harry joined the laugh too and later realized that he too was inserting previous happenings that he could remember.  
  
After so much giggling and laughing, they finally stopped due to a painful stomachache. Madame Pomfrey wasn't that pleased and warned them not to over- laugh anymore. Ron kept on imitating her voice that Celebi nearly fell off her bed. Noon came and they weren't able to attend to their classes, Madame Pomfrey caught them laughing again and decided to let them stay until dusk.  
  
They were all lying on their bed, silent, when Harry suddenly whispered to Celebi, "So, who's your ball partner?" He was looking very kindly at Celebi, who now frowned. "Draco asked me this morning. He was expecting me to take the offer at once." Then she stared at him and continued, "But I want you as a partner, so I made him wait for my answer." Then Hermione tapped at Ron and they listened to their conversation. "Celebi, wanna go to the ball with me?" Harry asked with a humble smile. Hermione and Ron smiled too. "Certainly." Celebi replied quickly. "But what are you gonna tell Malfoy?" Hermione asked assumingly. "Simple, tell him to leave you alone and go with his father. They're both cruel anyway." Ron said. But suddenly, Celebi looked sternly at him and said, "Harry, I know that you know that I wanna be your partner. But, I dunno what to say to him. I mean, he can tell his father, then his father'll tell Master, then-" She stopped because Harry began to talk, "I understand, Voldemort can kill you right?" Ron tucked his ears; he really doesn't like mentioning Voldemort's name. Then Celebi continued, "No he can't actually kill me, it'll kill him too. We share the same blood you know. But, he can always take me away from you, and that I fear most." For an instance, Hermione gaved them a shocked look. Harry suddenly inserted from fear, "You mean, if the Ministry gets rid of Volde-" "Yes Harry, I'll die too- not to worry, I'm not afraid to die." Celebi said truthfully, looking around the three of them. "Does Dumbledore or the Ministry know about it?" Hermione asked. "Never- I didn't tell either of them." Celebi stated, slightly smiling. "I reckon you should." Harry advised. "Don't need to- they'll know anyway." Celebi said. "How?" Hermione asked excitedly. "After I die of course!" Celebi said, guffawing. "It wasn't funny!" Harry said. "Oh come on! Let's deal with that later! Let's focus ourselves on the ball!" Celebi insisted. But, before Harry could even say back a word, Madame Pomfrey returned to the room and insisted that they should rest.  
  
That evening, the four of them met at the entrance hall using their invisibility cloaks. Harry, Hermione and Ron used Harry's while Celebi used her own. They've talked about the Yule Ball, which was about to happen after a few more weeks. Harry insisted that Celebi should completely forget about Malfoy and just consider on going with him, but Celebi kept on saying the things which might happen if they follow Harry's plan. Ron was sharing the most irrational ideas ever. He wasn't paying that much attention since he has been thinking about Fleur. Hermione, on the other hand was just silent.  
  
At around half past eleven, they seem to have constructed a clever plan. Harry was supposed to find himself a partner and Celebi'll take Malfoy's offer. They'll have the first dance with their chosen temporary partner and afterwards, they'll meet up in the entrance hall and enjoy the rest of the night on their own. "Great!" as Celebi called it after Harry gave the idea. "Hermione, what're you going to wear?" she asked, turning to Hermione who was currently drooping. "Huh- what-? Oh, yeah, it's a bl-" Hermione said drowsily, but before she could even finish, she fell asleep. Celebi pointed her wand towards Hermione and whispered, "Mobilicus!" Then Hermione floated in mid-air. "Well, time to go, Harry, Ron!" Celebi called at the two who responded at once. "Yeah!"  
  
The three of them went to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry said the password (balderdash) as they reached the fat lady. Celebi pointed her wand towards the direction of the longest couch and automatically, Hermione's sleeping body flew on top of it. Then Celebi said some magic words and a thick, fluffy blanket covered Hermione. "Well, goodnight then!" Ron said after Celebi's little show." "Yeah, nighty Harry!" Celebi said to Harry who smiled back at her. Celebi turned back towards the Slytherin Tower as the Portrait Hole closed behind her.  
  
After a few more weeks of unexciting classes, the day of the Yule Ball arrived. Celebi and Hermione returned to their common rooms three hours early from their snowball fight with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, and Dean to fix up for the evening. The two girls were talking about their dress robes when they were walking to the direction of their towers. When Celebi arrived on the Slytherin common room, she went straight up to the girls' dormitory and readied her clothes. It was smooth black velvet, with small flowers decorating the bottom rim and the sleeve ends. For the inside dress, she has a bright pink silk dress with matching baby pink sandals.  
  
She wore the clothes and realized that something was missing. Her hair wasn't looking very good. So she asked one of her roommates for a hairspray and after a few hours, she did it. Her hair was still hanging down but with a different look. The ends were twisted into curls, making it look like a very much-arranged spaghetti.  
  
When she was done, it was time to go down the common room to meet Malfoy. She went down the staircase together with her old Slytherin pals, Raine Johnson, the dark cousin of Angelina, and Feehilee Thompson, a considered female Neville. The two of them were wearing stunning, orange silk dress robes, and off-white dresses for inside clothes. Their hairs were a real mess. When Celebi took the last flight of stairs, she saw Malfoy who was wearing black velvet with a high collar, which made him look like a vicar.  
  
After so much hassle passing through people who were rushing towards the Great Hall, they finally arrived there. Celebi saw Harry who was wearing green dress robes and was with Parvati Patil. She also saw Ron who was wearing maroon dress robes and has his arm clutched by Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister in Ravenclaw.  
  
Malfoy found a table for them to settle. It was near Harry's table and also near the judges and staff. Malfoy seated on the first seat and Celebi on the second, Crabbe and Goyle were seating beside on either ends of them, they look like bodyguards in green uniform. Celebi looked out for other people she knew. She saw Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang on the other side of the hall, Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies, and Viktor Krum with a girl whom she doesn't know. Probably a Durmstrang or Beaxbatons student, she thought.  
  
"Nice food isn't it?" Malfoy asked to Celebi, gleaming at her Emerald necklace, which he gave her. Celebi just nodded her head while Crabbe and Goyle said, "Yeah!" Malfoy gave a stern look at them and said, "I'm not talking to you boys." then turned back to Celebi who was staring very hard on the girl with Krum. "Wonder what Krum found in that Granger?" he said. "Hermione? Is that Hermione Granger?" Celebi asked shockingly. "Who else? Except that she looks very different today, fixed hair, small front teeth." Said Malfoy with dreaming eyes. Celebi stared disappointingly at him with a very jealous face. "Just kidding Celebi!"  
  
Chapter Five: The Goblet of Fire, Part Two  
  
Celebi gave a frowning face and stood from her chair after she ate her steak. Malfoy held her arm tightly to stop her, "I won't allow you to go this time." Malfoy said quietly in a very cold voice. "Be careful on what you're saying Malfoy. Probably, you forgot who I am?" Celebi said back using her cold voice, which can only be heard from her when she's either angry or murderous. "I very well know who you are Celebi, you are the only granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and the only descendant of Lord Voldemort, if you wanna know." Malfoy explained quietly with a sly smile while Crabbe and Goyle stared frighteningly at them, shivering.  
  
"My, my, Malfoy. Didn't your father ever tell you?" asked Celebi. She started pacing back and forth around them. "Tell me what? Is there something I don't know??" Malfoy asked. "Lord Voldemort once had a liking to this wizard. She belonged in Slytherin too and is quite a year younger than him. Fiona Smitts was her name, known for her well casting of the Imperius Curse. At their seventh year at Hogwarts, Smitts developed a liking to Lord Voldemort too." Then Celebi stopped talking and pacing and was giving a waiting look towards Malfoy. "And then? What happened?" Malfoy asked, slightly shivering. "They met secretly one night before Halloween at the common room." Celebi continued and started pacing back and forth again. "Smitts was a very, very aggressive woman and casted the Imperius Curse upon Lord Voldemort."  
  
Unfortunately, the Dark Master wasn't that very well on escaping the controlling curse and was imprisoned under Smitts command. That whore! She forced the Dark Master to-" then Celebi stopped, Malfoy commanded her to seize. For the first time in his life, he doesn't want to listen to Celebi. He knew that what happened to Voldemort was horrid. Malfoy then asked her to continue the story, but skipping that part. "Well, Smitts got pregnant, and at the very moment she found about it, she started accusing master. Lord Voldemort warned her not to tell anyone and to hide it. Smitts feared master for one thing; of course it was to kill her. Smitts hid their secret perfectly well. She gave birth to a son just a month after they graduated. Lord Voldemort named the boy, Karl Riddle, naming after him, and killed Smitts."  
  
"Where is Karl now? How old is he?" Malfoy asked very curiously. "Karl is at his late fourteen just like us. Currently, he is with our master." Answered Celebi. "Where is he studying?" Malfoy asked annoyingly. "He doesn't need to study at any school, silly! Lord Voldemort taught him everything he knew. He trained him very well, and now, just like me, has mastered every spell, charms and curses available." She answered. "Why don't any of us see him?" "Your father have, he's the only one who did. Master wanted to keep it a secret, but since you were so pathetic and he's coming anyway, I've decided to tell you." Celebi answered coolly. "Coming?" "Yes! He's coming- he's going to appear as the young Voldemort. He's gonna be the next dark master, the next Voldemort." Then Celebi laughed madly, she once again regained her fearful aura. "Next Voldemort?" Crabbe and Goyle asked fearfully. "Certainly, as a matter of fact, he's gonna be the traitors' payment!" Celebi answered and once again, laughed hysterically.  
  
Celebi lost her normal self again; she was back to her murderous state. She tried to go up the marble staircase at the Entrance Hall, but Professor Moody blocked her way. "Moody?! Get out of my way!" Celebi shouted at him, showing no respect. "Dumbledore! Having no respect for a teacher, eh?" Moody asked her. "Moody, if I get my hands on you, you'll regret you'd ever blocked my way! Now stand back!" Celebi shouted once again, this time warning Moody. Moody gave way to Celebi who knocked him while passing. "Next time Moody, next time." Celebi said quietly. Then, Moody smiled behind her.  
  
On the way, Celebi met Peeves who tried to drop an icicle at her head. But Celebi immediately saw her and casted the Impediment Curse. But since Peeves is a poltergeist, the sparks went through him. Celebi stayed at the Slytherin Common Room, stunning anyone who disturbs her. When the ball ended, and the Slytherin members returned to their common room, Celebi returned to her mind and realized that she was very much late for her meeting with Harry.  
  
She went out the portrait hole and ran towards the Hogwarts Lawn, where she found Harry alone, sitting on one of the benches. "I'm sorry Harry, got out of my mind again." Celebi said, trying to cheer Harry up while sitting beside him. "It's okay, at least you came. So, what happened with your night with Malfoy?" Harry asked while wearing a jealous face. "Well, it turned up, that I told him all about my cousin." Celebi said, bowing her head down. "Cousin?" Harry asked curiously. Then, Celebi told Harry exactly what she told to Malfoy, except that she didn't laugh hysterically and lost her mind.  
  
"How was your night with Parvati?" Celebi asked the moment she got finished. "Not so fine." Said Harry and told Celebi about what he and Ron heard from Hagrid and Madame Maxime's, headmaster of Beauxbatons, conversation. They overheard Hagrid telling the headmaster about him being a half-giant. "I love you Harry. and I don't need what Hagrid has to say about giants." Celebi suddenly said, interrupting Harry's story. "Celebi?" Harry asked, he realized she wasn't herself today. Before Harry even knew, Celebi was kissing him.  
  
"Celebi?! Potter?!" Celebi and Harry heard a cold voice, which was Malfoy's. Celebi released herself from Harry. "Draco! What are you doing here?" Celebi asked him nervously. "I followed you, wondering where you might wander off again. Maybe, I shouldn't have, if only I knew what I'll see." Malfoy said with an angry cold voice. "Draco, I can explain!" Celebi said, standing up from the bench. "No need to- for the first and final time, Celebi, I'll pretend I haven't seen anything. Don't forget- I'm only doing this because I love you more than Potter does." Malfoy answered back and turned back. He started his way towards the Slytherin tower. Celebi followed after him, turning her head back at Harry and gave an apologizing face. Harry understood and just sat there.  
  
When Malfoy and Celebi reached their common room, she called after him. "Draco, wait!" she shouted, holding out her left hand. Malfoy stopped and looked at her, expecting to hear something. "Look, what you've seen- it was- it was nothing. I-" "Celebi- do you still love me?" Malfoy interrupted her. "Draco-" "Answer me, do you still love me?" he said. Then Celebi bowed her head down. "Potter?" he asked. Then Celebi nodded. Before another word, Malfoy gripped his wand and went out of the common room. Celebi went after him, she knew where he was headed, Harry. As Malfoy went down the marble staircase, passed through the entrance hall and out to the lawn, Celebi readied her wand too, she knew she'd need it.  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy called at Harry as soon as he got out of the castle. He approached Harry angrily and grabbed his collar. "Ever since you came Potter, you've ruined my life. You took away my glory, you took away my victory- and now- you've taken away Celebi!" Malfoy said, saying each word very hard. Harry stared at him; he knew he couldn't do anything; Malfoy has to release his anger. "Now Potter, I ask you one more thing." Malfoy calmed down and said those last words at last. He released Harry's collar and raised his wand. Harry raised his wand too and made a few steps backwards. Celebi readied hers too. "Stupefy!" Malfoy shouted, and bright sparks flew out from his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry cried back, and bright red sparks appeared from his own wand. Both of their first shots missed and Harry, unrealized at first, saw that Malfoy gave another batch of bright sparks. But Celebi was far more greater than him, she cried, "Impedimenta!" which made Malfoy paralyzed.  
  
She turned to Harry and saw that he was lying to the ground; he was hit by Malfoy's next batch of Stunning Spell. "Ennervate!" Celebi said and Harry woke up. "Oh Harry!" she said and flung her arms around Harry's neck. "Yeah. Thanks there, Celebi." Harry thanked. "Um, what are we gonna do to him?" he continued, looking at Malfoy's paralyzed body. "Easy. Mobilicus!" she said and Malfoy rose from the ground. His head was hanging from his neck as if he's a puppet controlled by a puppet master.  
  
"What a fool she is. I've warned you about her. Now, wasn't I right about her being worthless? Oh! There she is!" Pansy said as Celebi entered the common room the next morning. Malfoy was sitting at the long couch with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him, and Pansy sitting beside her, holding his hand. "Pansy?" Celebi wondered aloud as she saw her with Malfoy. "I knew you were such a whore! Dealing with two men at the same time! Ha- and what's worse is Draco dear doesn't even know!" Pansy continued at her, slightly glancing at Malfoy whose face is very disappointed.  
  
"Pansy, let's talk about whores when you know what it is. You look in the mirror if you wanna know." Celebi said back coolly. Then she brought out a small, pocket mirror from her robe pocket and held it up in the air. "Very funny! I nearly fell my stomach from laughter!" Pansy teased, giving Celebi a grumpy face. "Patience dear, patience!" Celebi said as she went out of the room and went to breakfast.  
  
One night before the second task, which will take place at half past nine the next morning, when Celebi, Ron and Hermione were helping Harry look for the right thing to do to be able to breathe underwater, She, Ron and Hermione, were called by Professor McGonagall to her office. The three of them, at first, thought that they were going to be held back by the Professor from helping Harry at the tasks. The champions should solve the problem on their own. But when they arrived at her office, what they saw were Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Cho Chang and a small seven-year-old girl who has silvery-white hair and bright blue eyes. She must be Fleur's sister, they thought. When they found their appropriate seats, Dumbledore started to talk.  
  
"Good evening everyone. I'm really, terribly sorry for this little disturbance I made. You see, I called you tonight for an urgent meeting regarding the upcoming task." As the three of them heard the word tasks, they shivered. "As you see, the second task will take place under the lake with the giant squid and is about searching for hostages-" But then Dumbledore stopped because the young girl raised her right hand. "Um sir, are 've going to 'fee the hostages?" "You got it Gabrielle dear. Now back to what I was saying, the champions are supposed to look for their respective hostage. The hostages are going to be placed under an enchanted sleep and will not awake, unless they reach land-" Dumbledore stopped again because Gabrielle raised her hand once more. "Professor, 'ver are 've going to 'fee hidden?" Then Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Ah yes, I nearly forgotten about that. Well, as I shall daresay, all of you are going to be tied on the statue of the mermaid in the merpeople's kingdom. No need to be scared of getting drowned because, as I've said, you'll be under an enchanted spell. Now, shall we start then?" Dumbledore then grabbed his wand from his pocket. "Gabrielle now, come here. remember now child, you are Miss Delacour's hostage." Then Dumbledore said some sort of charm and Gabrielle fell asleep. Hagrid then walked forward and carried Gabriell out of the room. After a few minutes, he was back. "Miss Chang, you next." Cho Chang gave a big sigh and walked in front of Dumbledore who said that she's Diggory's hostage and once again chanted a spell, which made Cho fall asleep. Hagrid carried Cho out of the office and after a few minutes was back again. "Miss Granger, come here now. You're Krum's hostage." Hermione marched her way to Dumbledore and fell asleep too after Dumbledore chanted his spell. Hagrid once again, brought her out and was back after a few minutes.  
  
"At last you're the only ones left now, Celebi and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said looking at the two of them. Celebi has been wondering about his, how come there's an extra hostage? "We had a lot of trouble deciding who to choose as Harry's hostage- and we should settle this matter immediately since the task will be held tomorrow. You should talk among yourselves and decide who should it be." "Grandpa- how did you know about me and- you know." Celebi asked wondrously. "Dear, dear. You've been living with me for fourteen whole years, and yet, you don't know me. Why, the students tell me their gossips and eventually, your name was there." "Oh. I don't wanna be hostage. Let Ron be it. I don't want any more gossips." "Celebi! It's too dangerous- what if a merman eats me! You should go." Ron said. "Eat dung Ron! Oops- sorry grandpa." Celebi said. "I'm used to it dear." Dumbledore said. "For fourteen years now." he whispered to himself. "Celebi, go! You're the person Harry truly misses!" Ron said. "How 'bout you? Well, Harry missed you when you weren't talking to each other!" "But he doesn't love me, he does to you!" Ron hissed. "Ron, if you don't agree with me, I'll make sure you'll get a very miserable life as long as you live." Celebi warned. "Now- now Celebi, you know that's against our rules." Dumbledore said. "I know, but I don't wanna be hostage. It will make things much worse- especially- especially with Draco." Celebi said with a soft voice.  
  
"Will you knock it off?! I don't remember you being so emotional!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, please. Do it for me then, not for Harry." Celebi said with an interesting smile. "Oh well, yeah, yeah. Very well, very well. But in one condition, you have to give me five galleons for this!" Ron said. "Deal!" Celebi answered quickly. And then, Ron went to Dumbledore, who chanted his charm again which mad Ron sleep. Hagrid carried Ron through the door and went outside, they never came back after that. "Why don't we go to bed then Celebi? There's going to be a big day tomorrow." Dumbledore said. Celebi agreed and kissed his grandfather on the forehead. She walked past Professor McGonagall who bid goodnight to her.  
  
The next day, Celebi woke up at early eight. She was hoping that Harry found out what to do. At half past eight, she went to the lake where she saw bleachers around. The judges' table was all set and glimmering gold at the very end of the lake. Celebi grabbed a seat at the very front row at the very right end near the judges' table and at the left side of the bleachers, she saw all the Hufflepuffs there. At nine, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin members arrived together with the other Beaxbatons and Durmstrang students. Celebi saw Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle and (amazingly) Pansy, who sat just behind her. "Nice day isn't it Dumbledore? Looking for Potter under the lake on a bright and sunny day?" Pansy smirked at her. "Yes Pansy, and if you want, I can drown dear Draco for you to search for him." Celebi replied coolly. Malfoy stared longingly at her; Pansy saw it and tried to get Malfoy's attention by talking to him. At fifteen past nine, the champions appeared; well, all of them except for Harry. "What happened to dear Potter now? Got chicken?" Pansy tried to annoy Celebi once again. "No Pansy, he's just trying to get a very dramatic entrance." Celebi answered back, worried.  
  
"Where is he?" Celebi asked herself once again at twenty past nine. "When is your boyfriend arriving? I'm getting sick waiting for him for ages." Pansy asked Celebi once again. But since she mentioned the word, boyfriend, Malfoy stared at Pansy very angrily. Pansy changed the subject immediately. At last, at exactly half past nine, Harry arrived. "Told you, he's just waiting for a dramatic entrance." Celebi said to Pansy who smirked at her.  
  
The champions just positioned themselves at the edge of the lake when the whistle blew. Cedric and Fleur did the bubblehead charm on them and dived into the water. Krum, tried to transfigure himself into a shark, but he wasn't very good. His head became a shark but his body was still the same, a skinny body with blue swimming trunks. Potter, on the other hand, walked to the water until it was already above his knees. Then, he grabbed a round object from his pocket and ate it. Celebi knew it was a gillyweed, because the moment Harry swallowed it, gills appeared from his neck and his fingers and toes became webbed. And then, Harry dived to the lake.  
  
After an hour or so, Fleur's head appeared on the surface. She was able to go back, but doesn't have her hostage. Shortly afterwards, Cedric got up from the surface, clutching Cho in his arm. The moment he reached land, Cho had awakened from her sleep and Madame Pomfrey wrapped them in thick blankets. The two sat on a nearby bleacher for the champions and hostages. After a few more minutes, Krum reached land with Hermione, who, too, awakened from Dumbledore's chant. Krum returned his head to normal as Madame Pomfrey wrapped them too in thick blankets and sat at the bleachers. It has been a very long time before Harry's head appeared. When he reached the water's surface, Ron awakened from his sleep and helped Harry bring another person to the shore. It was Gabrielle; Harry might've saved her too since Fleur didn't show up.  
  
Fleur rushed towards them as the crowd applauded. She thanked Harry and Ron and kissed them on the cheeks. The three of them were wrapped in blankets too by Madame Pomfrey. After the scores were given, Celebi rushed towards the three who stood up from their seats. "Harry- Ron- Hermione!" Celebi called at them. "Celebi!" The three of them said altogether. Krum was standing behind Hermione. Celebi went to Harry.  
  
"How are you? What happened?" Celebi asked quickly. "I took the song seriously." Harry said, pertaining to the song-clue inside the golden egg. "I was worried about Gabrielle because Fleur didn't show up." Celebi looked relieved and giggled. "Foolish boy! But you know, you're really funny." "Well, next time Harry, don't take stuffs like that too much!" Hermione said. "Um, Her-my-own-niny, there iz a bug on your head." Krum inserted, Celebi knew Krum wants Hermione to pay attention at him. Hermione brushed the bug impatiently from her hair and continued her chat with her friends.  
  
Chapter Six: The Goblet of Fire, Part three  
  
The next few months weren't that exciting. You won't see Ron not telling everyone how the hostages fell asleep from Dumbledore's chant, and each story differs from the very last one. Harry, Ron and Ron decided to tell Celebi about Sirius Black one January afternoon. Harry's premonition was right; Celebi wasn't shocked. Having her as a Death Eater means, she knows all the behind stories of Sirius and Pettigrew. How Harry's parents were killed, how her Sirius was accused, how Wormtail escaped and of course, how Voldemort will arise soon. But careful Celebi didn't manage to tell this to her friends. Her mind was having a battle between good or evil; even though she's turned to the good side, a bit of darkness is still within her.  
  
The skull with a snake for a tongue mark on her forearm was getting clearer and clearer for days. A clear dark mark signifies the return of evil, the return of Voldemort. Time is passing by and the third and final task for the champions is coming nearer and the secret, which she has hidden for months, will finally unfold.  
  
Celebi, Ron and Hermione had been helping Harry to master possible charms and hexes for weeks. Celebi's secret has been bugging her mind lately, making her being caught out of her mind. "Celebi? Celebi?" Hermione asked Celebi while tapping her shoulder. "Um- what?" Celebi said, realizing Hermione has asked her for minutes. "I was asking you how to do the Impediment Curse." Hermione told her, bringing Celebi back to earth. "Er- yeah!" Celebi said panicky and grabbed her wand from her robes. "You're not yourself these days. What's the matter Celebi?" Harry asked her as she raised her wand. "Yeah, you've been out of this world." Hermione suggested. "I think she's having her period. Yeah, that's right- she's having her period!" Ron shouted teasingly at Celebi. Celebi threw her wand aside and tackled Ron to the ground.  
  
Finally, the day for the third task came. The teachers led the students to the Quidditch field that evening, it looked different. Instead of smooth grass in the field, twenty-foot tall hedges were placed like walls. Celebi realized it was a maze, because when she sat at the top most box of the stands with Ron and Hermione, she saw the gleaming Triwizard Cup at the center. "Sonorus!" Celebi heard Ludo Bagman say, pointing his wand to himself, as he went out of the champions' tent with Harry, Krum, Cedric and Fleur. Bagman's voice boomed through the field. "Good evening everyone! At last, the third and final task shall be held. Today, the champions are requested to enter the maze and find the Triwizard Cup at the very most center of the maze." The moment Bagman said this, the crowd cheered. "As we say, the champions with leading scores shall enter first at the sound of my whistle, followed by the second and third rankers. The maze is full of various obstacles and can be overcomed by certain spells and charms, but if something goes wrong, the champions can send out red sparks and the maze patrollers will rescue them, but if this happens, the champions will be permanently disqualified. However, the first champion who reaches the Triwizard Cup will be given full marks and the winner of the tournament will be based on the champions' scores." The crowd cheered wildly again. Then Bagman continued now turning to Cedric and Harry. "Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, kindly position yourselves at the entrance of the maze."  
  
Harry and Cedric went to the entrance of the maze. "Three- two- one" and the whistle blew. Harry and Cedric hurried forward in the maze. Celebi thought Harry said "Lumos" because his wand lighted, and so did Cedric's. After about fifty yards, the two champions reached a fork and separated; Harry went to the left and Cedric to the right. For the second time, Bagman blew his whistle and in came Krum. But Celebi didn't mind him; her mind was on Harry who turned right upon reaching his second turn. Then, Celebi saw something; Moody was cursing all the obstacles, which Harry was supposed to encounter. But Celebi didn't react; it's part of their plan anyway. She saw Harry raise his wand above his head, still, no obstacles were found. For the third time, Bagman blew his whistle and in came Fleur. Harry turned a left fork and right again, but the path was still empty. As Harry turned another right, Celebi saw him raise his wand, ready to attack, but his light fell upon Cedric, whose sleeve was smoking.  
  
For a few minutes, Celebi saw them talking and separated once again. Harry continued his way in the maze, when suddenly, for the very first time, he encountered a problem; a dementor was blocking his way. Harry cried "Expecto Patronum!" and a stag ran through the dementor, which stumbled. Harry then cried, "Riddikulus!" realizing it was just a boggart. Harry continued his way and then, he encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt, after getting rid of it, Harry heard Fleur scream. Celebi saw Harry run towards Fleur, but she didn't mind. It was part of their plan anyway. Celebi also witnessed Harry's stunning to Krum, who gave the Cruciatus Curse upon Cedric.  
  
While her mind was full of these events, her black self was overcoming her once again. Get your wand. the cold voice said.No.her mind answered. I said, get your wand.No!!! I won't!! Celebi shouted, answering her mind. Hermione and Ron looked at her. "Celebi- why?" Hermione asked her. "N- nothing. I'm okay. You know, just cheering for Harry." Celebi answered coolly. "Okay- Hey look! Harry!" Hermione shouted, pointing at Harry. Harry just encountered a female sphinx. As they watched the sphinx tell Harry the riddle, Celebi eyed at the sphinx. "Spider." Celebi whispered to herself. "What! Where?!" Ron panicked. "The answer is a spider- someone who lives in disguise- a spy- last thing to mend, middle of middle and end of end- the letter d and- the sound to hear when searching for a word- er. See, it's spider!" Celebi explained. "How did you know the riddle?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Long story!" Celebi told her immediately. "You're weird!" Ron said. "I know." Celebi answered back. Then they turned their heads back to the maze and saw that Harry was able to answer the riddle correctly. Harry sped up, Celebi looked at the direction he was up to. At the very end, there it was, the Triwizard Cup. But not only Harry was going to reach it, Cedric too.  
  
Harry ran faster, seeing Cedric approaching nearer too. But then, Harry saw something coming nearer Cedric, a giant spider. Cedric saw it too as soon as Harry warned him, but he wasn't able to avoid it. The giant spider came nearer to him and he stumbled to the ground. Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Stupefy! ", but the spell didn't work, the spider was too big. But there was a good side to it, the spider stopped going after Cedric, but the bad side is, the spider is now after him. Harry too stumbled to the ground, and as the spider went nearer at him, he kept on shouting, "Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" but it was no use, the spider really is too big. The spider, at last, reached him, and using its pincers, he was lifted from the ground. The spider caught him by the leg, and for another time, even though Harry knew it was no use, he shouted "Stupefy!" But suddenly, he fell to the ground. It worked!  
  
At first, Harry thought it was he, who did it, and then he realized that Cedric helped too, because his wand was raised. Cedric walked forward to Harry and helped him stand up. "Alright! Next time I see a spider, I'll stun it!" Ron said to Hermione and Celebi, shouting over the cheering crowd. "Ha! As if Ron!" Hermione and Celebi said at the same time. Celebi went back to the tournament. Harry seems to be arguing with Cedric about something. Celebi thought they were arguing about it because both wanted to win. But as she saw Harry and Cedric hold at the cup at the same time, Celebi realized that they were arguing because both of them wanted to be fair.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly at the two champions. Even Ron and Hermione were cheering loudly too, but suddenly, they stopped. Celebi smiled. Harry and Cedric disappeared from the maze and Celebi became murderous again. The voice finally conquered her mind and ordered her to grab her wand. She followed the cold voice and started hexing everyone around, including Pansy who was just two seats away from them. Ron jumped at her, while Hermione ran to the judges' table to ask for help. Celebi was punching Ron on the nose while he held her to the ground. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore hurried off towards the stands, where half of the people left, scared of being hexed by Celebi who was now gripping Ron's neck. "Minerva, quick." Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall seized a flask with red liquid from her robes and opened it. "Hold her tightly." Dumbledore said very seriously to Ron. "I'm- trying!" Ron said while holding Celebi's hand of his neck. Hermione returned to the stands with Madame Pomfrey. "About five drops professor." Madame Pomfrey said to Dumbledore as she saw Celebi. "Fifth time this year Poppy." Professor Dumbledore said to Madame Pomfrey, "Five Minerva- Mr. Weasley, stand aside please." As Ron stood aside, Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Stupefy!" Celebi was stunned. "Now Minerva!" Then Professor McGonagall gave Celebi five drops of the red potion. Suddenly, Celebi awoke, but she wasn't wild anymore, she's now calmed. "Welcome back Celebi." Professor Dumbledore said as Celebi stood up. Celebi sighed and said, "How many?" "Five this time." McGonagall said. "That many? It must be getting worse." Celebi said to herself. "Worse what?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. "My disease. I lose control of myself during certain times and start jinxing, cursing and hexing people." Celebi answered while staring at Ron and Hermione's shocked faces. "What's that thing?" Hermione asked, pointing at the red potion. "Oh that- it's called the Imperiomus Serum. It brings back my self." Celebi explained.  
  
"Aaarg!" Celebi then shouted in pain. She pulled her sleeves until it went past her elbows. Her forearm has a skull with a snake as a tongue mark. The dark mark was much clearer now. "The mark- grandpa- the mark! The Dark Lord!" Celebi said panicky and suddenly disappeared. Celebi realized that she wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. Instead, she was in a deserted graveyard. A white-skinned man with snake eyes, slits for a nose and mouth was in front of her. "Master!" Celebi shrieked as she saw the man's eyes. "Celebi, my niece and faithful servant." The man said with a cold voice. "Lord Voldemort has returned finally." Voldemort continued and suddenly the Death Eaters appeared too. Celebi turned her head and saw Harry tied on a tombstone. Harry's robes were torn and he was bleeding. Harry looked shockingly at her. "Harry." Celebi said. "True Celebi, the most needed ingredient for my rebirth." Voldemort told her as the death eaters encircled her, Voldemort, Harry and Celebi realized, a man named Wormtail.  
  
"Welcome, Death Eaters" said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years.thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday.We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" Voldemort sniffed the air. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air. I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact- such prompt appearances!- and I ask myself.why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" No one either spoken or moved except for Wormtail, who was on the ground, crying over his bleeding stump of arm. He offered his right hand with the missing finger for the rebirth of Voldemort. "And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. "And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? "And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort.perhaps they now pay allegiance to another.perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" At the sound of Dumbledore's name, some of the Death Eaters muttered to each other, while some moved. But Celebi, who was standing on the ground, fell. The darkness inside her is rising once again. But Voldemort ignored them. "It is a disappointment to me.I confess myself disappointed." Then Celebi was murderous again. She stood up, holding her wand very tightly, waiting for her master's orders. Then, one of the death eaters suddenly flung himself forward. Trembling, he collapsed at the feet of Voldemort. "Master!" he shrieked. "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort began to laugh. "Celebi." Celebi stepped forward; she raised her wand towards the man. "Crucio." She whispered. The death eater on the ground twitched and screamed in pain. Harry looked angrily at Celebi's eyes. He knew it wasn't her, Celebi's deep blue eyes were gone, instead a pair of blood red eyes was there. "Get up Avery," said Voldemort softly as Celebi raise her wand again to stop. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years. I want thirteen years' payment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already. While Celebi here had been one of my most faithful servant, one of the two who brought Potter to me." Was it true? Harry asked himself. Did Celebi really do that? Does she really love me? "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?" Voldemort said to Wormtail, who continued to sob. "Yes, Master" moaned Wormtail, "please, Master.please." "Yet, you helped me return to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob to the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me.and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers." Voldemort raised his wand and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared sown and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist. Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder. "My Lord," he whispered. "Master.it is beautiful.thank you.thank you." He scrambled forward his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail." Said Voldemort. Celebi was grinning madly. "No, my Lord.never, my Lord." Voldemort walked towards the circle. He stood in front of a tall man. "Macnair.destroying beasts for the ministry, Celebi told me. You shall have better victims soon. Lord Voldemort will provide." "Thank you, Master.thank you," murmured Macnair. Then Voldemort proceeded to the two largest hooded persons ever. "And here, we have Crabbe and Goyle.both of you will do better this time will you not?" The two bowed clumsily muttering, "Yes, Master" "The same goes for you Nott." Voldemort said as he walked past a small hooded figure. "Yes my Lord." Then, Voldemort walked again, he stopped in front of another man. "Lucius- my servant. Torturing muggles and mudbloods I hear? But I believe you never try to find me." "I was constantly alert, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said while Celebi sniggered. "And yet you ran when a faithful servant sent the dark mark on the sky last summer?" Malfoy didn't say anything. "Yes, I know all about that.Celebi here told me.I suppose you have forgotten her?" "Of course not, my master." "Yet, I expect more faithful service next time." "You are most merciful, master, thank you."  
  
Then Voldemort returned to the center of the circle, holding Celebi on the shoulders. "Now, before other things, may I introduce to you our newest member." Voldemort said. All the death eaters whispered to each other. "Karl.come here." After Voldemort's order, another hooded figure appeared from the darkness. He removed his hood from his head, revealing a young man with a pair of deep blue eyes, just like Celebi's, and a scarred left eye. "My son.Death Eaters, wwlcome my only son, Karl Zeus Riddle." Then the hooded figures bowed. "He'll be demolishing the traitors who left me behind- yes Lucius?" Malfoy then went forward to Voldemort and whispered something on his ear. Voldemort's face became cruel and he faced Celebi with disgust. "Is it true, Celebi?" Voldemort asked Celebi with a cold voice. "I do not understand master." Celebi answered shakily. "Haven't I told- you belong only to Malfoy?" "You have master.for these past fourteen years." "Then what is this rubbish about you and Potter, eh?" Celebi was silent. Voldemort slapped her face; she had fallen to the ground. "Fool! I've warned you Celebi! Choosing my enemy, eh!" "Master, I- I." "Crucio!" Voldemort said after raising his wand over Celebi. Celebi cried in pain. Harry couldn't bare looking at this, for Celebi truly loved him, but he couldn't say a word, something is stopping him. Voldemort raised his wand to stop. "Apologize!" "NO!!!!" Celebi suddenly shouted. Then she stood up full of courage. "All these years, I allowed myself to be enslaved by your power! But no- I can no longer stand this.I swear to you. I really do. you'll never EVER get me back!" "Imperio!" Voldemort said for another time. Celebi was under his will. Bow to me.the voice said behind Celebi's mind. NO!!! Said the other voice. "Bow to me!" Voldemort ordered her. "Never!" Celebi cried, until finally she was free. "I will fight.I will fight for myself- and Harry." Celebi said gripping her wand. "You don't have to." Voldemort said and smirked at someone behind Celebi. Celebi turned around and there she saw Karl behind her. He punched her on the stomach very hard.  
  
The pain was piercing her, her vision went black, the pain is getting harder every second, until she couldn't bare it anymore, and all she could hear were words, the words of Voldemort. "You're great and powerful Celebi.but you're still young.you haven't mastered your strength.now my dear- rest." and then she fainted.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Goblet of Fire, Part Four  
  
Celebi woke up from her sleep. Her eyes were heavy and she could no longer hear the cold voice, instead, she could hear a humbled voice calling her. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground; she was clutching the Triwizard Cup with Harry's hand. On the other hand of Harry was Cedric, who seems to be dead. The crowd was encircled around them, and a man was above her, calling her name. Celebi realized that it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Grandpa!" Celebi said as she flung her arms around her grandfather. Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "I'm sorry grandpa! I'm sorry!" The crowd was mumbling. "It's okay Celebi, it's okay." Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore went to Harry who, too, woke up. Harry clutched Celebi and Diggory's hand tighter. "He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back Voldemort." Celebi fell asleep again. She was very tired. Then she woke up again, and realized that was being awakened again by Dumbledore. They are now in Dumbledore's office. She was sitting at one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Opposite her was Harry, sitting too. Fawkes was sitting on Harry's lap, while a man, whom Celebi realized as Sirius Black, was clutching Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Now Celebi, Harry told us that he was transported to a graveyard with Cedric. That Wormtail here got a bone of Voldemort's father, Harry's blood and his hand. Do you know anything about this?" Dumbledore asked her. Celebi opened her mind for a second. She knew these would happen. "Yes, grandfather." Celebi said formally. "I knew all along what Lord Voldemort's plan was.he informed me last summer." "You mean, you know about Barty Crouch?" "Yes, I knew that he'd use a Polyjuice Potion to pretend as Mad-Eye Moody. I knew that the Triwizard Cup was changed into a portkey.I knew Voldemort's rebirth.I knew-" Celebi said, she was now crying. "Celebi, do you know what you did?" Dumbledore asked her sternly. "Yes grandpa.I- I became a fool." "Indeed Celebi, I agree.Now Celebi, kindly tell us what happened." "Last summer, Lord Voldemort communicated to me. He told me about his plan and ordered me to watch over Crouch. I did what he said and gave orders secretly to Crouch. But after before the first task, my heart changed. I suddenly don't want to continue it anymore." Then Celebi stopped and looked at Harry. "I- I was having a liking to this boy. And I love him very much grandfather." "I know about that Celebi.continue." "I stopped giving orders to Crouch.but he didn't mind.he said, he doesn't care. Then on the night after the Yule Ball, I met with Harry, and I- well kissed him. Draco caught us, so he told his father who told master about it. "Then master got mad- he warned me to stop it. But I didn't follow him, I love Harry. So the third task came and then Lord Voldemort summoned us, he got mad so he punished me. I told him I'll fight, but Karl.he got me. Karl is the forbidden son of Voldemort and Fiona Smitts. He's just our age, though he didn't study here because Voldemort taught him all. I have met him once, about a year ago. Well that's all." "Harry told me what happened.how Voldemort killed Diggory.how Wormtail got his new hand.and how you've suffered. Harry even told us how he managed to have a duel with Voldemort, and then Priori Incantatem happened." "Priori Incantatem? Voldemort and Harry's wand-" "Yes.the two wands have the same core- phoenix tail feather of Fawkes. Eventually, the replicas of Diggory, Jorkins, Bryce and even Harry's parents saved him, which enabled him to escape, grab you and Diggory and go back through the portkey, isn't that right Harry?" "Yes Professor." Harry answered still looking at Celebi. "But Celebi, aren't you a death eater?" Sirius asked sternly. "Yes. I am. Currently, I'm his right hand, but I think it changed since I betrayed him." "Um, grandpa.why do I change my characteristics when I'm near Voldemort?" "Celebi, when Voldemort sucked the soul of you mother, her memory remained. Unfortunately, your mother entered your body. And now, when you're near Voldemort, she overcomes your body. Which means you are no longer yourself anymore." "That's why her eyes turn red." Harry said. "Exactly.Now, Harry, Celebi, I think you should rest now. Sirius, kindly transform back to your dog form and accompany us to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius accompanied them to the hospital Wing where Mrs. Weasley was waiting. She watched the third task with Bill.  
  
The last weeks of school finally passed and the students are now going home for summer. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Celebi at the station. "She said, she'll show us something before we leave." Harry said. "Maybe, she's now in tears- doesn't want to see you leaving." Ron said. "No I'm not silly!" said a kind voice behind them, Celebi turned up. She was carrying her case. "You're leaving?" Hermione asked happily. "Yup! I'm staying in you house, Ron, for the summer!" Celebi told them. "Oh, no!" Ron said. They all laughed and went inside the train.. 


End file.
